This invention relates to fluid containers designed to hang in an upside-down condition.
It is broadly known to provide plastic containers for use in dispensing intravenous fluids such as blood as is shown by Jellies, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,732, issued June 11, 1968, which shows such a plastic bottle having an integrally molded hanger. It is also broadly known that oriented plastic containers have greater strength and durability as well as other desirable characteristics such as improved optical properties as shown for instance in Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,593, issued Aug. 29, 1972.
Since polymer at orientation temperature is difficult to mold, relatively complex molding techniques such as that disclosed in said Jellies patent present far greater problems when dealing with material at orientation temperature.